Runaway Love
by AssassinOfRome
Summary: Sirius and Magnet make a music video in an attempt to get into a Drama school. Song Fic. Rated T for mentions of abuse, rape, violence, drugs, wrist slitting and swearing. Dedicated to ImperfectPerfection72029. From The Holes RP. Love you guys! AOR


"Names." A lady announced in a loud voice. Her dark blonde hair was pulled back in a tight bun. Two boys stood nervously on the stage.

"Jose and Sirius." Magnet said with confidence.

The woman sighed. "Do you have last names?" A middle aged man who was sat next to her, chuckled.

"Wooster and Cuenco." Sirius' accent slipped out and the pair grinned.

"Right. The entrance test was to remake a music video. What did you remake?" The man asked.

"We remade 'Runaway Love' by Ludacris." Jose told them.

"Why?" The woman asked, leaning forward. The two boys glanced at each other.

"We... we felt it... it matched with certain events in our pasts." Sirius looked embarrased. The woman made a note on the clip board in front of her and the British teen bit his lip. Magnet looked awkward.

"I heard..." The older man smiled at the boys. "That you even rewrote the song, as an extra challenge."

The teens nodded eagerly. Sirius' inky raven curls bounced on his shoulders. The man bit his pen and made another note.

"Did you both sing?"

"Well, Jose did the lead but I did back him up and play a bit of the background music." Sirius looked at the woman. She smirked.

"What do you play, Mr Wooster?" She asked.

"I play the violin."

"There's no violin in that song..." The man replied.

"We decided to add some to inhance the effect." Magnet explained. The man nodded and the woman made another note.

"Who does the female voice?" The woman asked, hoping to trip them up.

Sirius smiled for the first time since entering the stage. "After we realised that neither of us were capable of reaching the notes, we checked the rules again on the website. You said that the music video could contain other people who were not auditioning so we used my girlfriend, Sookie, who is also shown in the video."

"Very good so far, boys." The man boomed. "Now all that matters is the video. Let's get it rolling!"

A projector screen whirred down and the film began to play.

The music video started with Magnet, dressed in a black hoodie, walking down an alleyway, which was full of papers claiming lost children. There were some candles and flowers arranged into the word LOVE, which looked completely out of place on the vandalised concrete walls. At the end of the tunnel, he was joined by Sookie dressed in sports kit, who sighed and stared at all the pictures. She stroked one in particular, which turned out to be of Sirius. It was one of the only photos he had ever been smiling in.

_Now little Sirius is only seven years old.  
>He's trying to figure out why the world is so cold.<br>Why he's all alone and he's not cared for by his family.  
>Mummy's always gone and he never liked his daddy.<em>

The camera showed Sirius curled up on ragged sheets in the corner of a dark, damp room. He was silently crying and his silver eyes were quite shadowed and scratched. Magnet was stood in a different corner, looking as if he longed to help the shivering, starving boy in the corner that he called a friend.

_Part of him is missing and nobody'll listen.  
>He's thinking 'bout drugs, hearing swearing in the kitchen,<br>Sneering with his dad from the morning til the night,  
>Usually starting with some laughs and always ending with a fight. <em>

There were bangs and shrieks echoing around the room and Sirius put his hands over his ears, burying them in his even messier curls. He sobbed louder and there was a loud shriek of 'SIRIUS!' which made the boy flinch. The worry in Magnet's eyes doubled.

_Father sneaking in his room when his mum's knocked out,  
>Trying to have his way and little Sirius says "Ouch".<br>He tries to resist but then all he does is beat him.  
>Tries to tell his mum but his mummy don't believe him.<em>

A man walked into Sirius' room and Sirius shied into the corner. The man picked him up and shook him before laying his hand on Sirius' belt buckle. He looked up at the man leering over him and hung his head, defeated. It faded to Magnet, who had a hand stretched out to his friend.  
><em><br>__Sirius is stuck up in a world on his own,  
>Forced to think that Hell is a place called home.<br>Nothing else to do but get his violin and pack.  
>He says he's about to run away and never come back.<em>

_Runaway love, runaway love  
>Runaway love, runaway love<br>Runaway love, runaway love  
>Runaway love, runaway love<em>

There was a shot, obviously later, of Sirius hugging himself. There was spray paint all over the walls, saying 'Die Sirius Die!' and 'Unworthy'. Sirius stood up and walked over to his violin, stroking the battered black case and staring at the world outside his window. It was raining heavily and was freezing cold, judging by the steam coming from Sirius' mouth when he breathed. When he stood you could see 'FREAK' stained in blood on his abdomen. Gently he lifted up his dirty, wet shirt and saw the pool on bright red blood dripping down his pale, already scarred stomach. He laid a hand against the wound and cried harder. The camera cut to his bloodstained hands and the sound of him whimpering. Then the video faded to Magnet rapping in the alleyway with Sookie again.

-  
><em><br>__Little Sirius is eleven years old.  
>He's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold<br>So he cuts his wrists to get rid of all the pain.  
>Plus he's getting raped by his dad who's nearing fifty.<em>

Magnet was back in the room Sirius had been in before. It was darker, damper and dirtier. Sirius himself was thinner, tireder and looking a lot more sickly. His silver eyes were even more shadowed and scarred. One of the scratches looked fresh, running right down his cheek. It looked very sore and the blood shone brightly against his paper white skin.  
><em><br>__Emotions run deep as he doesn't think he'll ever love.  
>There is never affection, no help from above.<br>Never thinking about the consequences of his actions.  
>Living for today and not tomorrow's satisfaction.<em>

_The days go by and he's dangerously thin.  
>The father bails out, he don't care about his kid.<br>Knowing his mummy will never grow to like him,  
>Plus his brother's gone, so nobody gonna fight 'em.<em>

On the floor in Sirius' room are several books, trashed beyond repair. Still, he shakily picked them up, piecing together the ripped pages and trying to kid himself that he could read the smudged writing. One of the books is an illustrated Bible, made for small children. He held it in his skeletal hands, making the cover stay on. He looked up at his ceiling with pleading, begging eyes. Magnet looked like he was about to cry when he saw this fragile, hurting child completely give up hope. Sirius sighed and stood, walking over to his destroyed book case. He slipped his hand in between one of the collasped shelves and pulled out a packet of cigarettes and a green lighter. The flame from it illuminated the room, showing the shithole he was trapped in. It also showed off his high cheekbones, protruding through his almost transparent, bruised skin. He lit a cigarette, put it in his mouth and curled up on the windowsill, staring at the world below him. The days on his Sherlock Holmes calander were crossed off, but Sirius didn't move. His gaze was still fixed out of the window, hearing his father's voice screaming in his head, telling him Hell was too good for him and he was a unlovable freak. He sighed and stubbed out his cigarette, almost instantly lighting another one.

_Sirius is stuck up in a world on his own.  
>Forced to think that Hell is a place called home.<br>Nothing else to do but get his violin and pack,  
>He says he's about to run away and never come back.<em>

_Runaway love, runaway love  
>Runaway love, runaway love<br>Runaway love, runaway love  
>Runaway love, runaway love<em>

The next scene was set during the day. Sirius had his window wide open and his violin and clothes were packed. He was dressed in his long coat, which reaches the floor as he's not old enough for it to fit him and his blue scarf was tied around his neck. He put a hand in his pocket and pulls out his lighter, a crushed packet of cigarettes and a small amount of change. Only really enough for a bus ticket. Then the door handle turned and his father stumbled in. He saw what Sirius was about to do and picked up his youngest son, throwing him on the floor. He pulled the riding crop out of Sirius' other pocket and whacked it across his back. Magnet winced and knelt down beside Sirius, looking into the boy's silver eyes. The lanky British child can't see Magnet, through his tears and suffering. Magnet left the room and the scene cut back to the alley. Both Magnet and Sookie were crying now. A picture of Sirius was on the floor, ripped to pieces.

_Little Sirius is finally fourteen years old  
>He's steady trying to figure why the world is so cold<br>Why he's not handsome and nobody seems to like him  
>Alcoholic father always wants to strike him<em>

_Yells and abuses, leaves him with some bruises  
>Teachers don't ask questions, no making up excuses<br>Dying on the inside, crying on the out  
>There's only one girl really knows what he's about<em>

Sirius walked to school, tattered uniform hanging off his exhausted frame. He was limping pretty badly and dragging his left ankle. Before anyone saw, he straightened up and covered his wrists with the cuffs of his long-sleeve shirt, hiding the slits. He also masked his limp and the pain from in pretty well, but he was tensed and alert, ready to be attacked. Magnet and Sookie watched from the school gates as teenages surround Sirius, shoving at his lean chest and trying to trip him. He fell over his big feet and the books in his arms went flying as his face and ribs painfully cracked on the gravel and concrete. The other children laughed and began to hit, punch and kick him. A teacher walked past them, shot Sirius an unimpressed glare and kept walking, nose in the air. The school bell rang and the other children disperse. Sirius picked himself off the floor and collected his books, walking to the gymnastics hall. His limping was worse and he couldn't quite hide the pain anymore. Sookie couldn't watch Sirius suffer anymore and chased him.

_Her name is little Sookie and they're more than friends.  
>Promise that they'll always be together 'til the end.<br>Until one day, lil' Sookie gets shot,  
>Serial Killer decides to take a pop.<em>

Magnet smiled as Sirius saw Sookie. His entire being seems to light up just at the sight of her. They hugged, kissed and Sookie took his hand, leading him out of the gates, laughing and joking. Sirius looked uncertain by the school-skipping but after shooting a glance behind him, followed Sookie eagerly. They walked down the street, standing out in their banana yellow sports kit. They were still holding hands. Neither of them saw Jax, the serial rapist and murderer that had been chasing Sookie ever since she met Sirius. He raised his gun, smiling like a snake which is locked onto its prey. In the last second, Sookie saw the gun and blocked Sirius. The bullet hit her and Sirius screamed, falling to his knees. Magnet looked away and walked back to his alleyway, this time without Sookie. The scene faded.

_Now Sirius is stuck up in a world on his own  
>Forced to think that Hell is a place called home<br>Nothing else to do but get his violin and pack  
>He says he's about to run away and never come back<em>

_Runaway love, runaway love  
>Runaway love, runaway love<br>Runaway love, runaway love  
>Runaway love, runaway love<em>

Sirius was dressed in black, stood outside a church. Sookie's funeral had begun ten minutes ago but at that time, Sirius was passed out on the floor of his bedroom, beaten within an inch of his life. He stood solemly, panting ever so slightly. He had ran to the church, through the back streets and alleyways to get there as fast as he could. Magnet was lounging against the old oak doors, just watching. Sirius, not seeing the other boy, opened the doors. The church was dark and cold. Victoria was sobbing hard as was Alie. Duke and Jon were trying to comfort them but failing miserably. The Warden was staring into space, clutching Sookie's toy octopus in her hand, tears running silently down her cheeks. When Sirius opened the door, they all turned to look at him. Alie and Lousia jumped to their feet, advancing on the boy.

"Why are you here?" Alie snarled, shoving Sirius' chest.

"This is your fault!" Lousia cried, tripping Sirius so he fell heavily on the cold stone floor. She then picked him up again and scratched his eyes with her rattlesnake nails, like his mother had done so many times before. Blood dribbled down Sirius' face and his once silver eyes, now a dull grey, shone with unshed tears. Jon tried to restrain his sister and daughter.

"I'm sorry, kid." He mumbled, struggling. Sirius looked around the church once more, seeing offended relatives, hurting friends and everyone who had ever known Sookie. It was horrible. His heart ached painfully as he ran from the church, eyes still bleeding and tears dribbling down his cheeks. Magnet, still at the doors, sighed and followed his friend.

Sirius was back in his room. He had his coat and scarf on again and his violin and bag of things by his side. Quickly, he opened the front door and ran away from home as fast as he can. No one follows him but he doesn't stop, not even for a single second. He ran into several people and they shoved him roughly, not even looking at the now hopelessly lost teen. It begins to rain and the people on the high street bustle past faster. Sirius shivered and wrapped his coat around tighter, trying to keep dry. He wandered around for days, looking for somewhere to sleep, or at least somewhere he recognises. There was nothing and he collapsed outside Magnet's alleyway. He sobbed heartbreakingly, clutching his violin case to his chest in fear it will be snatched away from him. Every part of his flawed body was frozen to the bone and he looked half dead. He pulled his knees up to his chest to try and keep warm as the rain pounded hopelessly against his chilled skin. He shut his eyes and Sookie, glowing white and still in her sports kit, appeared next to him, hands over his bony shoulders. He looked up and smiled at her, reaching out for her hand. She began to fade and her whispering voice filled the alley.

_"__Runaway, runaway love.  
>Don't keep runnin' away!<br>I'll run away with you  
>If you want me to..." <em>

Sirius nodded eagerly and begged Sookie to stay with him but she was already gone. He cried harder, feeling utterly alone. He picked up his violin and began to play to the beat. Sookie returned, smiling at his playing.

_"Yeah, I can only imagine what you're going through, Sirius.  
>Sometimes I feel like runnin' away myself...<br>So do me a favor right now and close your eyes  
>And picture us runnin' away together.<br>When we come back, everything is going be okay." _

She lay her fingertips on his scratched eyelids and closed them. Sirius stopped playing and kept his eyes shut, picturing all the good times he had with Sookie. When they first met, their first kiss, when she held him in her arms as he cried inside, wounds, new and old aching.

_"Open your eyes..." _

The video ended with a close-up Sirius opening his eyes, smiling slightly. The music faded -and the credits rolled up.

"Wow." The man blinked several times at the teenagers in front of him, dumbfounded. He had thought they were just normal kids, bit jumpy and nervous, not really anything special. "Just wow." The woman who was sat next to him was crying. Sirius shot Magnet a tiny little smile. The woman tried to stop crying.

"That was... amazing... The best thing I've seen since the start of my career. How did you... What did you... I'm utterly amazed at you boys." She smiled tearfully up at them and they grinned back. The man smiled fondly at the woman.

"You can stop crying now, Phillipa." The woman pulled out a hankercheif and wiped her red eyes. The other man tutted slightly.

"There is no denying that your music video was unmistakably powerful. But just one question... Why? Why did you chose that theme?"

Magnet shot a look at Sirius, who was breathing deeply with his eyes shut. One of his hands fiddled with the base of his shirt.

"We chose it..." For a second, it seemed like Sirius could not speak. "We chose it because it was true."

"True?" The examiners cried.

"Yes." Magnet replied. "Everything but Sookie getting shot. Obviously."

"You were raped, abused, bullied and you ran away from home?" The woman asked, crying harder. Sirius nodded and lifted his shirt, displaying the FREAK scar for all to see. Magnet winced, seeing the multitude of wounds on Sirius' torso. He knew they pained his friend a great deal and after this, he might need a little bit of comfort. He promised himself that he would go buy Sirius some Chinese food to make him feel better. Sirius liked Chinese when he was sad. A tear dribbled down the old man's cheek.

"You are both, of course, accepted into the academy with open arms, but why are you here? You both have high awards in Drama. Sirius, it says here you have a gold LAMDA medal. At the age of fourteen, that's stupidly high. And Jose, you have one too, from California. Why are you applying here?" He asked, confused.

"For the experience, sir. We've missed working with other people." Magnet replied.

"Well you are in with flying colours!" The woman cheered and the boys highfived, walking of the stage.

"NEXT!"

Hey Guys! Just something I wrote up, based on a series of banners made by my good friend ImperfectPerfection72029. This is for you, Robbie! The song is a pardoy of Runaway Love by Ludicrus. Lyrics written by Robbie. I don't own them, the original song, LAMDA medals (yet) or Magnet. I do own Sirius. He is mine. The END!

AOR


End file.
